Heavy Hearted Wings
by Freedom98
Summary: This is a story of Hercules and how he is to receive a special 'blessing'. Keera has never felt loved, except by her mother. But her mother was ripped from her by another demigod. Hercules and Keera's destinies are intertwined and a young soul's life hangs in the balance! This has mpreg, but no yaoi, read and review plz! :D
1. Sacrifice

**Hercules'. P.O.V.**

_4 weeks ago_

"Don't take him!" I begged, fear coating every word. The pirate stared at me, an evil glint in his eyes. "What are you willing to do, half-god?" the pirate asked, releasing his hold on my semi-conscious friend, Iolaus. "What do you mean?" I asked, not liking what the pirate's voice sounded like. "Are you willing to do _anything_ to save your friend?" the man asked. I stared at Iolaus. He was already bloody and beaten, half of his wounds infected.

"Anything." I replied without hesitation. I could stand the pain that this man could inflict. He took my chin in his rough, calloused hand and jerked my head towards him. I glared. "You're a fine Greek beauty, it would be a shame to sully it." The pirate said. I growled. Just because I had agreed to this, didn't mean I liked it.

He grabbed my chains that were attached to the cuffs on my hands and lands. They clinked while we walked out. "Hercules?" Iolaus called. I bit my lip. I could easily break out of these chains and escape, but Iolaus would be left behind. No, I couldn't let that happen. Not to my friend.

The pirate pulled me down the corridors of the ship. It was disgusting. It was wet and mushy underneath my bare feet, and rats scuttled around my feet. Soon we reached a door which the pirate instantly opened. I was pulled inside. It was the cleanest room in the ship, clean and fine, like a royal room. It had a bed and looked like his sleeping quarters. "Get on the bed." The pirate ordered. What was he doing? This didn't look like a torture chamber. I complied, climbing onto the bed. The pirate shed himself of his shirt and cloak. He was very big and broad, his chest twice the size of mine. He towered over me. He was hairy. He grabbed my chin again and jerked so I faced him.

He kissed me! I was so surprised that I didn't have time to react. "You taste exquisite, my beauty." He chuckled, I growled. I snarled like an animal. "Tsk…tsk…" he laughed before reaching into his trouser pocket and brought out a bottle. "Drink." He commanded. I shook my head. I didn't want to drink the substance. I may have been naïve, overly naïve but I had always been warned about not drinking things that people offered. They said it could rip away your soul and leave you helpless. The pirate grabbed my chin and opened my jaw, I tried to bite him but it didn't work. Somehow I was growing weaker, and I didn't know why. He poured the vile liquid down my throat. I gagged, desperately trying to stop it from reaching my stomach. "Agh." I gagged. Nothing had happened.

"Just let it seep through you, my beauty." The pirate whispered lustfully. I was starting to feel hot….so very hot. Everything was spinning uncontrollably. I lay down my side on the bed. It was so soft and I was so tired. I felt the pirate take off my clothes, touching me..but the room was slowly going black…

* * *

_a/n: and no there will be no sex scene. It will be implied, I don't sex scenes because I feel they take away from literature, old fashioned but that's my values. Other than that I hope that you liked it! :D Read and review plz! I love reviews, it makes me warm and fuzzy inside. _


	2. Revelations

**Hercules'.P.O.V.**

"Hercules!" I heard a voice call. Where was I? Everything was so hazy. I opened my eyes groggily. Iolaus and Jason were staring at me. "Where…am I?" I croaked out. I still felt hot but weaker than before. I felt as though I were floating. "Jason came to save us. You've been sleeping for about a week. We're the Academy." Iolaus explained, he had bandages all over him.

I grabbed my stomach as a wave of nausea overtook me. "Ugh…" I moaned, covering my mouth. "They made you take some sort of drug." Jason explained. I nodded; slowly the memories were coming back. The pirate had used me like a woman so many times, spilling his seed inside of me. He had done it almost the entire three weeks that we were stuck aboard that ship. He had hurt me deeply with his primal need. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had never dreamed that the pirate would do those things to me. I had thought torture, pain but not...humiliation.

"Hercules?" a female voice asked. I looked up and saw Lillith. Her eyes were full of concern. "You guys need to leave." Lillith instructed. Surprisingly, they both didn't argue. I stared at Lillith as she sat down. There was a look of world weariness on her face, something I hadn't ever observed before. A more wise and mature Lillith stared at me.

"How are you feeling?" Lillith asked, fluffing my pillow a bit. "Tired and a little weak." I murmured. Everything was still very shaky and strange to me. The bright light that the world used to hold, the joy of being _alive_, seemed to have lost its shine. My stomach was still all over the place, churning. I put my hand on my stomach, feeling the taut skin, the carefully formed abs that professed my training as a warrior.

"That's normal. You had a really strong drug in your system when you were brought back. I've seen its kind before." Lilith explained, placing her cool hand on my forehead. Her brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm feeling fine." I said, sitting up quickly only to nearly fall off the bed from being so dizzy. "You're not fine, Herc! You were raped!"Lillith exclaimed. I stared at her in horror. "You knew?" I asked, embarrassment and shame in my voice. "Yes…I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Hercules, I was the one who had to clean you up!" Lillith said, tears gathering in her honey brown eyes.

"In my village beautiful girls and boys often would be raped by passing-by enemy soldiers. I had to help clean their bodies. You were lucky if you didn't die of a disease." Lilith explained her voice bracking. I stared at her, a new side to my friend revealed.

"Please don't tell anyone, let me keep my pride as a man." I pleaded. I felt ashamed. "Yes. I will keep it a secret. But you have to tell me 'why' you were raped. You are strong enough to break out of the hold of any man." Lillith said. I sighed. "They were beating Iolaus. They realized early on that they couldn't hurt me as well as they could hurt Iolaus. They had found out that I was a half-god." I explained. "They were going to take him again. He was so sick; delirious in fact, half his wounds were badly infected. I offered myself, just so they wouldn't him anymore. I never thought…that…"I choked. My stomach was still churning and now in my mind's eyes I could see, hear, smell, feel what the man had done to me.

"He used me so many times. As soon as he found out that he could use me instead of woman, as long as he threatened to hurt Iolaus, I was helpless. He gave me the drug so I was always powerless. He used me every night for those three weeks. At times…there was so much blood. Even the drug couldn't erase the pain I felt. The embarrassment!" I cried, sobbing. The mighty Hercules…breaking down because he couldn't stop himself from being held by a man.

Lilith held me, gently rocking me until I fell asleep

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

"This is an interesting turn of events." Hera thought, staring into the mist of the all-seeing-well. She could see Hercules sleeping in Lillith's arms. For a very long time Hera had been thinking of a way to get rid of her husband's illegitimate son. For years she had tried to find a way to destroy him (painfully). But Zeus had put a protection order on Hercules, which made destroying him very…difficult.

"Well torturing him will have to suffice. This will be the blessing that I curse you with, Hercules, son of Zeus."Hera said aloud, laughing.

* * *

_a/n: tell me what you think :) plz review :D_


	3. His Old Self

**Lillith's.P.O.V.**

Hercules muttered incoherently in his sleep, his brow furrowing and unfurrowing. At least he was sleeping now, without screaming in terror, without the ability to wake up. The fever that had plagued him for a week was finally gone. It had only broken this morning.

My mind still was still vivid with the images of Hercules' battered body. There had been so much blood, dried and fresh. His skin had been feverish and had been vomiting. He hadn't been able to hold anything down…becoming very, very thin. He had been agitated in his sleep, crying out and moaning. He finally was calm and sleeping peacefully. Though his body was still battered and torn internally. It would not be wise to let him get up anytime soon.

I got up, careful not to wake Hercules and walked away. Hercules raping had brought back so many unwanted memories. The rapes of all the girls and boys of my village was one of the factors that had pushed me to become a warrior. One of my best friends had been brutally raped, though not as badly as Hercules. The image of her broken body is ever imprinted in my mind. She had become pregnant. Even though she had hated the rapist, she had loved her child when he had been born. I never could understand how she could love the child. If it were me…I don't think I could love the child. Each time I would see his or her face…I would see the face of my rapist. She had tried to explain it to me, but I never would quite understand.

I walked down the hall to where Iolaus and Jason waited. Their faces displayed such concern. "How is he?" Jason asked. "Tired and resting. It'll be a few weeks until he's back to his old self." I explained. Iolaus looked at me doubtfully. "I don't remember much from our time on the ship…I was out of it a lot because of the beatings. I know that Hercules protected met. Something changed though to Hercules during our voyage…his aura changed. They did something to him, didn't they?" Iolaus asked, his voice fiery with unquenchable rage. "Yes. They did." I said. "What did they do?" Jason asked. "That's for Hercules to tell you." I said. My look told them not to ask any more questions and they didn't.

The next few weeks were trying. Hercules kept trying to get up, consistently telling me he was fine. He still vomited quite a lot, though only in the mornings. He seemed to be alright during the latter part of the day. The colour gradually returned to his now gaunt cheeks, and he talked a little more. He still wouldn't eat much. The other cadets would come to visit him, he greeted them all with a smile but he stayed shy. He was very afraid of the taller, broader, muscular cadets, he was okay when women would visit him, but the men he was terrified of. He was even afraid of Jason. He would clutch my hand whenever they came and wouldn't let go. His self confidence and self worth were broken. The sparkle in his eyes was gone, only an old man's eyes were left. Empty and sorrowful.

The only time I saw him smile a little more brightly was when I or Kora would visit him. Kora came regularly to tell Hercules of the happenings around the town and to bring him meals. The gruel that the cadets ate didn't cut it as far as Kora was concerned. It was rare to see her so affectionate.

Through the weeks I noticed the change in Hercules even more. The way his smiles didn't quite meet his eyes and how he would stay silent for hours, retreating deep into himself. After about 3 weeks he was allowed to get up and walk. The look of pure happiness as he was allowed to go as he please was uplifting. After weeks of his sullen expression, I had almost forgotten what his true smile looked like. He stuck to me, relying on me for strength and support and I gave it to him. How many times had helped me when my spirit was broken…I don't know. It was my turn to support those heavy wings.

After a week of gaining the strength back in his legs he was allowed to go outside of the Academy. He leaned on my shoulder as we walked in the woods that surrounded the Academy. "It's all so beautiful. Before this all happened…I took it so for granted." Hercules said. The sullen look was gone from his face, only the joy of being outside and out of the clutches of that pirate. In that instant I felt that _my _Hercules had returned.

* * *

_a/n: I tried to make this one happier! Tell me what you think! Please review! :D_


	4. Transformation

**Heavy Hearted Wings**

_By: Freedom98_

**Chapter 4: Transformation**

The beauty of this simple forest was amazing to me. The singing of songbirds, the bright sunlight heating my skin, the soft ferns brushing my legs, all these sensations were beautiful me. I had craved them while I had been stuck in bed recovering. During those times, I had been left only with my thoughts and visitors. There had been so many of my friends visiting me, checking on me and encouraging me throughout my recovery but I had suddenly become afraid of them. They all had been men (apart from Kora and Lillith, my mother still didn't know of my 'sickness'), and seemed to built like the pirate, Rafael. Rafael had been his name I had learned, when he wasn't 'abusing' me.

He had been tall, 6.4 or 6.5. Wide features, everything of him had big and broad; his nose, his mouth, his face, his entire body. Longish curly, black hair had framed cold, unfeeling brown eyes. He had had a beard and mustache that I learned to hate. Rough, scarred skin and hair, he had had hair all over him. All of me wished to forget this cursed man.

"I'm glad to see you smile again." Lillith said, gently squeezing my shoulder, drawing me out of my nightmarish reverie. I smiled brightly. Lilith, the only one I truly trusted. She was like my sister. My confidante, my advisor, my best friend. "I'll try to smile more for you." I laughed, pushing off of Lilith and standing on my own. I felt the strength seep all through me. The days of being in bed and gaining my strength in the Academy had paid off. "Hercules…?" Lillith asked. I summoned all my strength and stood with confidence. My chest puffed out, my held high. I saw Lillith's eyes follow my stance. "Spar with me, please." I requested. Lillith smirked, her blue eyes sparkling. "Alright." She replied, immediately attacking.

We sparred. At first my movements were slow and uncoordinated from being out of practice. I let all the pent up emotions seep into my being. Fueling my muscles and my body to fight more. My every move held my everything. I executed it with the intention of winning. Lillith kept up with me, knocking me flat on my back a few times. I laughed. But I did feel unbalanced, I had grown thinner but I felt heavier for some odd reason. I pushed to the back of my mind, not thinking much of it.

After a few hours, we fell exhaustedly onto the moss that covered the forest floor. "That was fun." I blurted out, giggling giddily. Lilith joined my giggling until it burst out into full fledged laughter. "You're still as strong as ever, I have the bruises to prove it!" Lilith said, stifling the last of her giggles. "Yes." I laughed, putting my hands behind my head. We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence, the sound of nature and our breathing the only sounds.

"I have to head back to the Academy. Can you make it back on your own?" Lillith asked. "Yes. I'll be fine, you worry too much." I said, sounding indignant. "Well one of us has to worry." Lillith replied, squeezing my shoulder before getting up. "See ya later." Lilith called before jogging away. "Later." I called lazily.

The peace of this day has settled into me. Taking away the stress and worry that had plagued me for the past two months. The pain and humiliation of the first month on the pirate ship and the second month of recovery at the Academy. I finally felt carefree, a shred of my innocent nature had returned. I reflected on mine and Lillith's sparring session. We had had so much fun. Talking, laughing and joking all the while we were sparring.

I let my mind wander. Absentmindedly my hand rested on my stomach. It had lost some of its muscle definition, but it was still hard, almost rounded though. Scratch that, it was rounded and had become very taut. The only part of my body that hadn't lost any weight, rather it had grown in size, almost descending. Probably too much of Kora's good cooking, I thought dismissing my ungrounded worries. The warmth of the sun on my skin and the cool breeze of the late afternoon felt so good. My eyelids became very heavy and slowly they shut, I dozed lazily, dreaming.

My dream started off nicely, Iolaus, Jason, Lillith and I were all laughing and we were wrestling. But then they all began to morph into one person. It was Rafael. He loomed over me, he was in me. I tried to scream but no sound came. The pirate was laughing maniacally. I was crying, sobbing, screaming, kicking, scratching, punching him, but to no avail. I felt so sick, the pain was so bad.

I woke with a start; running over to a tree and retched. The meager contents of my stomach coming up. When I stopped I sat back down on the grass. I touched my face and felt real tears on it. "Damn!" I cursed, yelling angrily. I was hyperventilating, the acidic taste of bile in my throat. "Why?" I whispered holding my head in my hands.

"Hercules, son of Zeus." A woman's voice called. I instantly recognized it. "Hera." I scowled. This was the last thing I needed right now. This goddess hated me, and hearing from her always meant bad news. I hastily wiped away my tears, trying to keep a shred of my pride. "I've already returned your _sacred_ chalice. I have no more business with you, Hera." I growled, standing up. A pair of green eyes appeared, staring at me intently. That's the only thing I ever see of Hera.

"You are too presumptuous, half-god." Hera replied, her voice as smooth as honey. "You are right. _Your_ business with me is done, but I am far from done. I am here to give you a blessing." She explained. There a flash of light. I shielded my eyes, and there before my eyes stood a woman. She was very beautiful, not in a jaw dropping way like Aphrodite but she was not ugly. More in a quiet way. Tall and slender, her skin a pale ivory, with flowing auburn locks, which encircled a beautiful face. High cheek bones, full red lips and pale intelligent green eyes. She was dressed in white and gold, a golden crown atop her head. She held a lotus tipped staff in her right hand. In her hair were hawk's feathers.

She smirked. "This is the first time you have seen me, in my bodily form." She said. Even though I disliked the goddess she was beautiful. The queen of the gods was a breathtaking sight for any mortal or half mortal.

Her aura was warm and welcoming, a motherly aura. I suddenly realized something. "You've never been unfaithful to Zeus, have you?" I asked, curious despite my hatred for this goddess. The goddess' eyes hardened. "Never. I'm the goddess of marriage, to do that would be…despicable. It would go against everything I stand for. Your Father….does not share my values." She said with disgust. So that was why she despised me so, I represented everything that went against everything she stood for. I suddenly felt guilty. But wait, she said she was going to be giving me a blessing. "You wish to know your blessing?" Hera asked, lifting one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Yes." I replied, truthfully. "I had to discuss this with Hestia, but she eventually gave me the blessing." Hera said slight pride in her voice. "It has already taken form, but now I will finish the blessing." Hera explained, taking obvious pleasure it taking so long to explain it to me. I felt dread form in the bottom of my stomach. Her eyes stared at my stomach and suddenly I understood. I lay a hand on my belly and felt the bulge that had formed. It was very small, barely noticeable, unless you were looking very hard and even then it didn't look like I was…

"Yes, Hercules. You're with child. The pirate's seed was spilled into you. I convinced Hestia that just letting the seed go to waste would be bad. The child in your loins has already taken form. I now will finish the task that started two months ago." Hera said, smiling. She was enjoying this.

She approached me. I backed away, in fear and shock. In a flash she was in front of me. I was stiff and unable to move. She laid a hand on my abdomen. A soft smile played across her lips. It wasn't directed at me, but the life I carried in my loins. She whispered something under breath. "Life is something so precious." She said, and slowly I began to feel warmth from her hand spread throughout my body. "I could've made you bear the child in this form, but that would be too cruel. It's messy business during the birth." Hera chuckled. "But.." I choked on my words. "I don't want my rapist's child!" I sobbed, sinking to my knees. I hugged myself. "The child won't be born out of love, he or she is a bastard's…no a pirate's child! I'm a man! I've been abused and used like a woman, why must I bear the burden of a woman, Hera?" I asked, trembling with anger. My fists clenched. "You gods…you use your power only to hurt the mortals. You make them bear your children only to abandon them! To never talk or make contact. Then you curse us, your children." I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

The goddess' eyes were fiery with anger. "You only speak of the_ male_ gods. The women are ever faithful to their husbands, excluding Aphrodite. We always must watch our husbands walk out on us, to desecrate other women, _mortals._ We give them everything, only to have it trampled upon. Do you know that type of hurt, Hercules? The hurt only a woman can bear?" Hera asked, trembling almost much as me with anger. "I wasn't born a woman, but I know the feeling of rejection! And I don't want any more of it! I hate this life inside of me! I don't want it!" I said, my voice hoarse from screaming. Something wasn't right, I felt myself growing hot, uncomfortably so. "Life is precious, Hercules! The gift to bear life is the greatest gift of all! Although it often is unwanted. Have you ever wondered if _your_ mother wanted _you_?" Hera asked, spitefully. I looked at her, a spike of hurt buried deep in my chest. I choked, I had always wanted to asked, the question I feared the most, afraid of the answer.

"I'll change you into a woman. You will see the horrors and the wonders of womanhood. The burdens and the blessings we bear as women. You're pride will be kept intact, no one will know who you are, thus this ever a secret." Hera said her anger dissipated.

I stared at her. "It's not my fault! I never asked to be born! To be given life! To have this done to me! To be raped! I did it out of love for my friend, but why am I being punished?" I cried, I ran my hands through my hair, the heat was getting worse. "All my life, I've searched for acceptance. From peers, from teachers, from my Father. And every time I find even a _shred_ of acceptance, something happens to remind me just how difference I am! It's always ripped away from me, by you gods!" I screeched. My voice sounded strange and it wasn't from screaming. It had gone higher and sounded like a…a girl's!

"Fate often doesn't give us a choice." Hera said coldly. I looked up at her. "All I want is to be loved! I've almost healed, become normal once more! Why are you..agh!" I cried, pain seared through my abdomen causing me to double over in pain.

I stared in horror as blood seeped through the fabric of my trousers. I stared at my hands. They were thin and delicate. My anger at Hera had disappeared and I looked to the older woman in fear. "Hera?" I cried in agony. Hera quickly removed my trousers; I felt the sticky liquid wet the inner part of my thighs. The muscle and hair that used to be there was gone. My legs were thin, delicate and lily white. "The transformation has taken place. You're changing." She stripped me of my shirt to expose a swelling chest.

I was turning into a girl. My sandy blond hair was starting to fall down my back, growing longer. I began to panic. This was actually happening, I had to be dreaming. But I was in so much pain and fear, this couldn't be a dream. "I don't want this! Stop!" I pleaded, desperately. I was angry again. I hit her, but I felt so weak. I was sobbing and screaming, cursing Hera and Hestia, every god I knew. Hera held me in her arms, rocking me gently. It almost seemed like she pitied me.

"Please, it hurts. Please." I whimpered. I buried my face into her shoulder. I stopped hurting her, and gripped onto her for dear life. I screeched in agony. "Please…it hurts so bad."I sobbed, my body shuddered and shivered in unbearable pain. Suddenly a thought crossed through my mind. "Won't it hurt the child? I'm not supposed to lose that much blood." I whispered my voice tight with pain. "It won't hurt the child. You'll be the one most in danger. The blood loss is a bit much, but you should survive." Hera said. She flinched as I grasped her, as a new wave of pain went through my body. "Please. Someone." I gasped.

Sweat poured from my brow, falling into my eyes, stinging them. The pain came in waves, each one worsening. "Why does it hurt…so bad?" I asked, trying to focus on my words. Hera positioned herself so that she was behind me. I leaned on her, her arms protectively encircling.

"Your organs are changing. A womb for the baby is forming. All your male organs are being destroyed." Hera explained. I was stark naked but I didn't care. All I could feel was the pain. Thankfully my belly wasn't that descended, so it wasn't even noticeable. "I'll give you a dress once your body is finished adjusting." Hera said, I nodded barely hearing her. I clutched to her, the strongest wave of pain coursed through me. It was the worst of them all. "Gyah!" I grunted, I clutched on tighter. "Please…" I sobbed. Hera rocked me gently as I rode the wave of pain. It seemed to last an impossibly long time. "Please…" I sobbed again. I lay a hand on my stomach; it was firm to my touch. "I'm sorry…so sorry." I whispered. Hera stared at me, but she didn't understand my pain. I was going to do to this child what had been done to me.

It would be unaccepted, unwanted, unloved, a misfit. It would be hated or feared, just because I had been incapable to save my friend without taking that man inside of me. I was useless. I couldn't save my friend properly, I couldn't stop the man from taking me, and I couldn't stop this babe from being conceived.

Gradually the pain lessened till only a dull ache remained. My grip on Hera weakened. "It's stopped." I breathed, feeling relieved that I could breathe normally without the burning pain. "Yes, indeed." Hera replied, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the blood. _"You're the one who caused the mess, queen of the gods." _I thought spitefully. "Let's get you cleaned up." Hera announced, with a wave of her hand the blood disappeared off my body. The stench of sweat and vomit disappeared. I felt very clean, as if I had just bathed. "_When was the last time I bathed?"_ I thought rather embarrassedly.

"Here's your dress." Hera said, holding four articles of clothing in her hands. Two pieces of women's under garments. I blushed, despite the fact I was exhausted. I awkwardly tried to climb into the garments but I was useless. I had been born a man; I had never encountered such cumbersome attire. Hera watched in silence before helping me into them. The one binding my chest was uncomfortably tight but I gathered that I would have to adjust to it in time.

Hera pulled the light blue dress over my head. It reached my ankles and was quite warm. She handed me a black cloak which I promptly wrapped around my now slender shoulders. Hera helped me fasten the clasp since my hands were shaking from the blood loss. "This is all I will do for you. Take my blessing and leave. I suggest you journey to the mountains in the north if you do not stay at the Academy." Hera advised before disappearing in a flash of bright light. I stared at the spot where she once stood.

After a few minutes of being in a dazed stupor, I awoke. I pulled the cloak tighter around my shoulders. It had grown colder. I looked down at the moss I had once sat upon. It was stained red. I shuddered involuntarily. I began to walk, or stumble back to the Academy. I had to lean up against a tree every few minutes because the world would spin dizzily. Half an hour later I reached the Academy.

I could hear the tell tale sounds of the cadets in the dinner hall eating their evening meal. My hearted was wrenched in my chest. I was torn, part of me begged to stay here with my friends, my home. But the rational part of my mind told me that I should go the mountains in the north as Hera had advised. No one could accept me the way I was now. I was a freak, even more so than before. No, I would hide myself, and keep my shame a secret.

I quietly and quickly snuck into the sleeping quarters. No one was there. I went to my bunk. I grabbed my other set of clothes (even if they wouldn't fit in a few months). I quickly put them in a pack. I got a dagger and sheathed it to my waist. I placed my bed roll in my satchel as well. I packed some other personal items.

I then wrote a note to Lillith:

_My dearest friend, _

_I have left and need time. I'm not as well as I let on and I need some time on my own. Please don't look for me for you won't find me. I apologize and please believe me when I say it isn't you…I need time and I need a change of pace. Thank you for all you have done for me and know that I am eternally grateful_

_Please live your life to the fullest and don't wait for me. _

_Hercules, son of Zeus_

I stared at my note. It seemed like a lock that officially announced that I was going to be dead to the world. It sealed my fate. I struggled to keep the tears that pricked my eyes from falling. I had a sinking feeling that when I came back it wouldn't be the same, if I came back at all. After much hesitation I rolled up the note and placed it on my now bare bed.

I silently snuck out of the sleeping quarters. I made a small stop and got some bread, cheese and water skin. I nibbled on the food as I walked into the moonlit night. I saw the north mountains and began to walk. The adventure or misadventure had just begun…

* * *

_a/n: Here's the next chapter! I have no idea whether or not Hercules turns back into a boy but I hope so (hee hee). My little sister was reading this fic and she said that I have a natural talent for absolutely torturing my characters! Bwahaha! I'm evil! :D _

_Sorry for it taking so long to upload. School! Ugh! Anyways, review if you please! I would really love it if you did! :D_

_For those who are percy jackson fans, I wrote a crossover with young Hercules. The title is _'Can I Save You?'_. Check out my profile page if you can't find it!:D  
_

_Well bye bye for now! :D _

_(walks into the sunset with pen and note book ^_^) _


	5. Rescue of a Damsel in Distress

**Heavy Hearted Wings**

_By: Freedom98_

**Chapter 5: Rescue of a Damsel in Distress**

**_Alphaios'.P.O.V._**

I walked out of my cave and smelt the mountain air. The sun was just beginning to peak over the pine covered mountains. I yawned and stretched. I shrugged a bit, as I got comfortable in my new form. My female form was rather…small compared to my natural form. I stretched once more and looked at the mountains that surrounded me.

I stood on a cliff at the mouth of my cave; all around me were the rolling mountains and the blue sky above. I was near the top of one of the tallest mountains. Above my head eagles screeched their good mornings. I waved my hand cordially. Eagles are very particular creatures, they do like to talk a lot once one says 'hello'. I turned around and there my faithful dog, Bruno, trotted up beside me. I patted her head, as she affectionately nuzzled my hand.

"Good Morning, girl." I cooed

I sauntered back into my cave and retrieved my bow and quiver of arrows. I placed the quiver across my back and buckled the strap. I held the bow in my right hand, parallel to the ground.

"Shall we go hunting today, girl?" I asked Bruno, scratching behind her ears. She wagged her tail, seeming to like that idea.

"Something feels wonderful today, don't you think?" I asked, heading down the side of the mountain.

Birds chirped as a light summer breeze blew through my hair and I felt free as the wind. It was only a few weeks into summer but already the heat was scorching. Bruno walked beside me as I trudged down the mountain side. She eagerly sniffed the ground, her eyes alight with mischief. I let my senses take over me. Not just the normal senses, but my _other _ones as well. I could sense and feel all the animals and plants around me. The life that flowed through them, their _life forces_. I sighed. The forest was tranquil and everything was at peace. That was what had always drawn me to the forested mountains, the peace. I wished that the world around me would be like that.

I ran a nimble, but calloused hand through my long raven locks. My hair is pitch black and my eyes the exact same colour, my mother used to describe to my eyes as pits that everything disappeared into, nothing but the blackness of them could remain. My skin is extremely white, almost translucent. No matter how long I stay in the sun, my skin stays the same pale white. My mother, when she was alive, had declared that I was the spitting image of my Father, Hades. I'm the child of a god and a human.

Because of my unique heritage, I had decided to live the life of solitude after my mother's untimely death. I never had any friends as a child, and no relatives to speak of. My dog was the only companion that I ever had, apart from my mother. My mother was the only person that I loved with my whole heart, my entire being. After she died two years past, I had gone insane with grief. I ran to the forests of these mountains as a wild man. The villagers who lived at the base of these mountains had been terrified of me and at the time I wouldn't have had it any other way. They would chase me off whenever I went too close to the village. But that changed. About a year ago, a plague swept through the land. No healer could make head or tails of the plague and nothing could cure it. By that time I had regained part of my sanity (thanks to Bruno, a little secret for another time), and was able to heal most of the villagers. That being one of my 'gifts'. The power to heal others.

These troublesome thought flew about in my mind as I walked through the forest. We had been journeying for quite some time and I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to take notice of how quiet the forest had become. I also had forgotten how close I had gotten to the western border.

Suddenly there was a soul piercing scream. A shrill, high, fear filled woman's scream. Instantly my bow and arrow were drawn and I was at a dead run, Bruno hot on my heels. Then I heard it, a sickening sound…the growl of a hell beast. I ran even faster. I could feel other life forces. There were I thought 3, but it was hard to tell because one was so faint that I could have just been mistaken. One life force of the hell beast, the second one a woman and the third…it was strange. It was there and it wasn't there. It was part of the woman's life force and independent of it at the same time. I shook these thoughts as I burst into the clearing where the woman and the hell beast were.

There, two figures fought. The smell of sickness and blood filled the air. I gazed at the woman. She was very beautiful, despite the bruises and scratches that deterred from her beauty. Long blond hair was pulled back into a log ponytail. Her sky blue eyes were filled with terror. She was thin, painfully so. She wore tattered trousers and a loose fitting white tunic, a dark blue cloak billowing around her small frame. In her right hand she held a gleaming silver dagger, her face in a scowl.

The hell beast loomed over her menacingly. Hell beasts are terrible, and this one was no exception. It was at least 6 feet tall with gleaming yellow eyes. Its skin was a dull grey, stretched over bones; it had absolutely no fur, so it mimicked a bat in a strange way, only it was without wings. Blue tinged froth dripped from its mouth as its blue tongue hung limply from its jowls. Bruno growled beside me, her eyes alight with fury.

I could see that the girl had stabbed the hell beast for its purple blood dripped down from the knife wound on its left shoulder. I dropped my bow and arrows and calmed my mind. I let all pretense drop from my appearance and let my true form appear (sans my truest appearance). Black wings unfurled behind me, in my hand a black scepter appears. The hell beast snapped at the girl, nicking her shoulder.

"Agh." She groaned, clutching it. But she still stood, eyes alight with fury.

She punched the beast, dropping her dagger. The beast lurched back, and then I knew that she was abnormal. No one could punch a hell beast and move it. But the hell beast quickly recovered and bit her forearm. She began use moves that I had only seen at the best fight rallies. Kicking and boxing, swaying and bobbing like grass in the wind, but she was losing and becoming unbalanced by all the blood loss.

Then I noticed how there was crimson stains all over her body, the bruises that covered her. Her clothes stained by the ghastly colour.

"Stop!" I yelled, with such force that both immediately stopped fighting. I flapped my wings and landed between the woman and the hell beast. I faced the hell beast.

"What do you want with me, heir of Hades?" the hell beast asked, its feral voice filling both my ears and my mind.

"You attack which is not yours, the girl is mine! You are not permitted to harm her!" I commanded, waving the scepter both regally and menacingly.

"I am allowed to eat what I wish, by command of Lord Hades. She is with child and will make a good meal. She is weak, and is a runt. You have no jurisdiction, cursed spawn of Hades." The hell beast retorted, snarling, stepping forward menacingly. I rose into the air a few feet.

"You forget your _place_, beast!" I spat, causing him to growl. "Mine is the power to give life_ and_ to take it away. If I say this life is mine, it is _mine._ The woman and her unborn child are mine. Do you wish that I send your soul to Hades, instead?" I asked, smirking.

The hell beast growled, but a spark of fear could be seen in it eyes. He turned around but said,

"I will be back!" he warned before disappearing into the depths of the forest I quickly turned around got a better look at the girl. Her arm had itself wrapped around her relatively flat stomach. If the hell beast hadn't told me I would never have guessed she was pregnant.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"You shouldn't travel these mountains alone. Where is your husband?" I asked, sounding harsh, even to my own ears. I hadn't meant it to come out that way. I just hadn't had any human contact for about 3 months now.

"I have no _husband._" The girl replied, becoming visibly angry. Even though I now spoke to people (to a point), I didn't like them much and was very, _very _wary of them.

"Well…go back to where ever you came from. I don't wish to protect a woman who is incapable of protecting herself."I said, dismissing her with a wave of my hand.

"I...I can't go back." She whispered her voice cracking. She sat (more collapsed) to the ground, clutching her shoulder, grimacing.

"Why can't you go back?" I asked, curious despite my gruffness.

"It's…complicated." She sighed.

"Nothing is _that _complicated." I retorted indignantly, sitting in spite of myself. Bruno came, holding my bow and quiver of arrows in her mouth. I took them from her and put them back on.

Bruno padded over to the girl and licked her forearm, where blood was dripping. The girl winced as Bruno's pink tongue licked the wound. I sighed, my compassion getting the better of me.

"Do you wish for me to heal those for you?"

"Yes, please." She replied.

I leaned forward and cautiously touched her. I concentrated and closed my eyes. I could see her life force in my mind, it was bright and pure. I could see where bits of it were tattered and worn. I gently patched them up, pouring myself into them. For a moment the brokenness passed onto me before disappearing. While healing her I could feel the baby's life force. It was weak, but it pulsed steadily. It was warm and beautiful. It tentatively reached out to me. I took it into my life force, holding it.

"Tell mummy, it's okay. Everything will be alright now that we found you. Swear to me that you will protect her, alright?" the baby's small voice filled my mind.

"She is human. I cannot…will not protect humans." I retorted, defensive.

"He is more than he seems Hades' heir. Do not view things with your eyes and your head, but with your heart and soul." The baby replied before leaving me. I felt empty after it left but my mind was left reeling with new found questions.

"He?" I asked aloud after healing the girl. Her blue eyes went wide with shock before she recovered her composure.

"Thank you. But I think I'll be on my way now." She said politely. She began to get up only to clutch her abdomen in pain.

"Nngh." She winced.

I placed a hand on her stomach tentatively. She stared at me questioningly with those pools of blue. "Take care of mommy." The baby whispered in my mind as I came into contact with the bulge (tiny). It was round and hard, but no bigger than the fist of my hand, if that. The fabric of the tunic did not disguise the fact that the girl was suffering from malnutrition.

"You're starving." I said, plainly and to the point.

"Yes…I can't remember the last time I ate properly." She confessed, wistfully.

I then noticed the shadows under eyes (they looked more akin to the bruises that went up her neck to her jaw line). Her cheeks were hallow making her look sickly, which she probably was. I could see her ribs through her loose shirt.

"Your child has requested that I take care of you." I explained.

"You talked to it?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, apparently it says there are more to you than I can see." I replied, getting up haughtily.

Her features contorted angrily.

"I do not need to be coddled. You, daughter of Hades, are arrogant and pompous. At one time I was one of the best warriors of Greece and I can take care of myself. I do not care what my child said but I _will not _become someone's burden." She nearly shouted with determination her eyes were like pits of angry fire. She stood up trembling.

"I got myself into this mess, and I will be the one to get myself out of it!" She said. She then promptly turned on her heal and picked up her satchel. I noticed the way her body shook and shuddered. It wasn't out of anger. I reached out and touched her life force. Even though I had healed her, it was blinking dangerously. She was fading. Just after I made that observation, she collapsed. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Meet me at the cave, Bruno." I instructed. Bruno wagged her tail in response before running off.

I hefted the girl in my arms. She was light, too light for one in her…delicate condition. She felt almost weightless in my arms. I flapped my wings rising higher and higher into the air. They were massive, my wings. Longer than my body's height two times over.

The summer sun shone on the girl's skin. Her skin was bronze in the sunlight. The skin was soft and beautiful, where it hadn't been marred by scars, wounds or bruises. Her long hair was now unrestrained, billowing around her gaunt face.

I gazed at her intently as we flew to my cave. In her sleep, she grimaced and moaned. I could feel her life force fading even more. In my mind I could hear the baby's desperate please. I quickened to the beat of my wings. Soon we reached my cave and I swooped down to the cliff at the mouth of the cave. I landed and closed my wings, while running into the cave.

I laid the girl on my bed, taking off her clothes in haste. I quickly ran my hand over her body, giving her and the baby some of my body energy. Some of the colour returned to her face.

I had gained myself some time. I quickly whipped up a concoction. Iron for the blood loss, and other herbs and medications to give her and her child nutrients her depleted body required. I prayed as well, something I hadn't done since the death of my mother.

"Hades…Father…you can't have her or the child! They are mine!" I entreated. I never got an answer but in my heart I knew he had heard me and wouldn't take her from me.

I went to the girl's bedside; re-clothing her (for modesty (which mostly was only for her sake)) I grabbed a stool and slid it beside her bedside. I sat down and put some of the herb medication liquid into my mouth. I gently opened her mouth and put my mother over hers. I pushed the syrupy liquid into her mouth. She instinctively swallowed. I took some more and repeated the action over and over until she ingested all of it. I licked away the syrup that way around her mouth.

I took away the dishes that held the liquid and went to wash them in the stream that flowed beside my cave. Bruno trotted beside me, licking my hand. Something was worrying me, this girl was special. There was an aura that surrounded her.

"You like her too, don't you?" I asked Bruno, patting her head distractedly. Bruno stared at me with mismatched eyes. The left was forest green while the other was ocean blue. I stared into the endless orbs, they seemed to hold all the answers and I only needed the key to open it.

"Watch over her, I'm going to go flying." I instructed. Bruno walked back to the cave. I transformed again, unfurling the large black wings. I inclined one towards me, preening the feathers carefully. I switched to the other wind, doing the same task. Soon my wings were shining and clean. I flapped them rising higher and higher into the midday sun. The wind surrounded me, whistling in my and buffeting my body as if it were alive.

Eagles soon surrounded me as I swooped over the mountainside. I touched their minds and asked them of the news. They told me of strange happenings. Apparently the gods had been at it again with the hero named Hercules. Only this time he had disappeared. Two months ago he had vanished. I listened (rather read their minds and they mine) attentively. This 'Hercules' had captured my interest. Whenever I could receive news from the animals I would ask about him. To my knowledge, he was the only other demigod…apart from _him_. The one who had killed my mother. Instantly my blood boiled with fury. Thoughts of _him_ always did that to me.

"Thank you, birds of Zeus." I said, bowing my head before soaring away. They shrieked their response bidding me goodbye. Even though Zeus was lord of the skies, he always let me fly in them whenever I wished.

I liked Zeus. I had never personally seen him but once as a child I had felt his life force. I still remembered acutely what it felt like. It had been infinite, seeming to stretch on for ages and ages, completely endless, going on forever and ever. And it had been gloriously warm. Actually, the girl's life force had seemed almost as warm as Zeus'.

I flew contemplating, unexpectedly my mind and heart had calmed, by just thinking of the girl. She was so weak right now, the gauntness and hollowness of her cheeks, made her look incredible fragile. Despite this, she was breathtakingly beautiful. I was completely infatuated.

I flew back to my cave deep in thought. I landed by the entrance, returning back to my 'human' form. I went inside. The girl was as I had left her, slightly feverish and still moaning in her sleep. She was resting but she still had a long ways to go until she was well. I sat on the stool once more and placed my elbows on the bed. Bruno put her muzzle on my lap whining softly.

"I know, let's just wait and see…" I whispered to Bruno rubbing behind her ears. I eventually fell asleep, my thoughts full of the girl and her unborn child.

* * *

_a/n: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Thank you all the people who are following! People who are reading 'Can I Save You' I will be updating in the next 2 weeks or so. Anyways thanks for reading, and as always please review! :) _

_(walks off into the sunset, whistling...then a cloud comes over and splashes me with water...crud...:p)_


End file.
